Kametori
Kametori are the first created member of the Kametori Clan and are the namesake of the clan. They are a turtle-like species much like their relatives. They were once a sentient species, but now they are just a creature species. Appearance Both of Kametori's designs resembled a bipedal, turtle-like creature. However the body style and colors were different when they were first created and with their new, current design. Their eyes, feet, beak, shell and poison-shooting part are present on both designs. 'Old Design' Their first design was hunch-backed with their shell on their back, hands with 5 blade-like fingers, 3 toed feet, a poison-shooting part on their chest, long and skinny neck and tail, their tail had 2 spikes, a dorsal-fin like scale, crystals on it and a spur-like weapon on the tip. They were primarily green in color with their beak and the crystals on their tail yellow in color. 'New Design' Their new design is identical to the old but with some differences. Their body is now in a more bipedal stance, different crystals on their tail, their poison shooting part has been moved into their mouth and hands similar to those of Morikame. They now have nostrils on their beak. Biology and Behavior Like their relatives, Kametori live in groups of 3 to 5 individuals. Though reptilian in design and appearance, Kametori and their relatives are likely warm blooded as many members are very active and some can reach speeds of 20 to 25mph. Unlike some of their relatives, such as Morikame, Kametori are more omnivorious. They'll pretty much eat anything, plants and meat. They are active mostly during the morning and the day, though some members of the herd may stay up as watchout for nocturnal predators such as Kelinawba. Being omnivorious, Kametori can live about anywhere there is food and water availiable but they mostly prefer forests and forests found in mountain valleys. Therefore, they may share their habitat with many of their relatives. Like some of their relatives, they are poisonous but they mainly use their poison as self-defense against predators and other hostile species. At close-range, they will slash their attacker with their sharp claws on their fingers and with their strong, sharp beak. They only fight back if they are cornered and they mainly flee from predators. During the breeding season, male Kametoris attempt to impress the females of their interest with the crystals on the tips of their tails. If successful, the females will lay their eggs in 3 months and the eggs will take 6 weeks to hatch. Both the male and the female will look after and warm the eggs. Once the offspring hatch, the breeding pair of male and female will take turns looking after and bringing food to the offspring and they both will defend them from predators. The offspring will stay with their parents until they are 5 years old then they will leave to find terrtories of their own. Kametori reachs adulthood when they are 15 years old and they can live up to 100 to 120 years, though some do not always live that long. Name Origin "Kame" means turtle and "tori" means bird in Japanese. Their name literally means "turtle bird", this is a reference that they are a turtle-like species with a bird-like beak. Category:Kametori Clan Member Category:Reptilian Species Category:Omnivorious Species Category:Poisonous Species Category:Non-flying Species Category:Former Empire Species Category:First Created Member of a Family Category:Forest Species